This project will provide in-service field training in a manner that will assist local projects, to develop their own training model directed toward their needs. Direction of training will deal with both technical and human needs. The area program will provide consultation, technical assistance, resource identification, and research services to the Tribal projects. This will assist the projects with both development and implementation. USET will develop an Area Data Bank for the purpose of collecting, storing, disseminating of information. This service will deal with the community, environment, culture, Native religion, and the whole individual. A proper delivery system for data will be a part of the system. The area programs will assist the Tribal programs with evaluation. However these projects are strongly committed to a community model, traditional models of evaluation are only partially adequate for this.